<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hazy by hunnitea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193244">hazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea'>hunnitea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Portugal (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom England (Hetalia), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega England (Hetalia), Rough Sex, Top Portugal (Hetalia), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur may not be fond of hot weather, but at least Santiago can make it a little better (or worse).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Portugal (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw someone else give Portugal the name Santiago, but I can't remember who. Just know I didn't come up with it, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❀♡❀♡❀♡❀</p><p>It was hot.</p><p>Far, far too hot.</p><p>Arthur shuffled around in his bed, huffing as he maneuvered himself into a position where one half was wrapped in duvet and the other was not. He could feel sweat beading at his temples and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his long-sleeved pyjama shirt. Growling softly to himself in annoyance, he sat up and began to undo the buttons of his shirt with the harshest ferocity he could muster without tearing them off. The shirt in question finally came undone and he dragged it off of him, chucking it carelessly somewhere on the floor.</p><p>He'd already managed to remove his pyjama bottoms earlier on and was clad only in a borrowed pair of Santiago's boxer shorts. As he snuggled back into the blankets, he felt himself begin to sweat again, and he had to physically restrain himself from screaming out in sheer frustration.</p><p>In a fit of rage-fuelled desperation, he kicked them off Santiago's boxers and let himself fall back onto the bed, completely nude.</p><p>Chest heaving as he breathed heavily, Arthur finally settled on sleeping on top of the duvet itself, nuzzling his face into the pillows and relaxing slightly. He was already feeling cooler and a breeze of relief washed over him.</p><p>With no more struggles, Arthur felt himself drift off to sleep in the hazy warmth of the summer afternoon.</p><p>❀♡❀♡❀♡❀</p><p>“Arthur! I'm home!”</p><p>Santiago's tone was light but tired, his scent was pleasant and mild – golden dandelions and ripened clementines. Arthur loved that scent, the scent of relaxation and relief to be home, and Arthur also loved Santiago's rumbling voice and brilliant smiles.</p><p>Normally, Arthur would respond.</p><p>However, unlike a usual day, Santiago received nothing back.</p><p>No teasing call from upstairs, no gentle humming from the kitchen, no race from where ever he was to wrap those lovely slim arms around Santiago's neck as he jumped up and down.</p><p>Concern began to take its place within the Portuguese Alpha's mind.</p><p>Arthur's scent was vague when Santiago searched downstairs, implying his English Omega was upstairs. Santiago wasted no time at all in rushing up the staircase, hesitating just slightly outside of their shared bedroom door. He could properly smell the scent now, and it… it was relaxed – all saccharine tea, fresh roses and thick, sweet honey. </p><p>Santiago resorted to gently nudging the door open, peering through the gap with warm olive eyes.</p><p>Sure enough, Arthur was there, fast asleep on top of the duvet – completely nude. His fair skin was fully exposed and, good Lord, his ass was on full display. Though Arthur had a beautiful face, which Santiago adored, the Alpha was a little glad his Omega had his back turned towards him just so he could ogle his English lover's cute, plump ass.</p><p>He felt his cock twitch and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>As quietly as possible, Santiago stepped inside and gently shut the door behind him, eager to make his way over to where Arthur lay, vulnerable and naked, on the bed. There was a light sheen of sweat adorning his body and Santiago noticed the pieces of clothing scattered haphazardly around the room. He chuckled softly as he imagined Arthur getting inexplicably angry with his own clothes, throwing them with as much force as he could muster at the floor like it'd take the heat away.</p><p>Peering over at Arthur's sleeping face, Santiago couldn't resist the upwards quirk of his lips at seeing the soft flush that rouged the Omega's cheeks, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his button nose. Those thick brows of Arthur's weren't furrowed together for once and his face was smooth and lax.</p><p>With a feather-light caress, Santiago drifted his hand down Arthur's side, stopping at his hip where he rubbed small, firm circles into the soft flesh. The Alpha sat himself down on the bed, smiling warmly at the sleeping form, even despite his own twitching cock. Who could blame him? Arthur was certainly appealing to look at, no less in such a state as this.</p><p>Arthur began to rouse, eyes fluttering open to reveal deep forests of emerald green trapped within his irises. He rolled his shoulders and stretched, his movements slow and feline in their manner. Sitting up, he yawned gently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he turned to look at Santiago. </p><p>“Mmh… what time is it?” he asked, voice soft and raspy with fatigue.</p><p>Santiago checked his watch briefly before turning his attention back to Arthur, petting the soft tresses of his blond hair. “Almost six. How'd you sleep, o amor?”</p><p>“Alright. Bloody hot, though.” His expression soured for a moment before he began to relax again, melting against Santiago. “Missed you.”</p><p>The Alpha chuckled at that. “I missed you too, baby.”</p><p>Arthur abruptly pulled away for a moment, gazing deeply into Santiago's pretty olive eyes. He smirked — his signature cocky smirk — and settled himself into his Alpha's lap, purring and grinding down.</p><p>“Meu Deus! Arthur, what–,”</p><p>Arthur pressed a finger to Santiago's lips, silencing him. “I could feel you ogling me earlier. Are you still up for it?”</p><p>The Alpha was prepared to reply when his Omega began to giggle at his own statement. Santiago, for a moment, pretended to be fed up but eventually joined the Omega in his immature bout of laughter.</p><p>Once they'd calmed down again, Arthur flopped back on the bed, legs spread in sultry invitation. Santiago didn't hesitate as he crawled over his lover and felt those smooth, pale legs wrap around his waist in reward. The Alpha pressed a lazy kiss to his English Omega's plush lips, unrefined and messy.</p><p>Arthur let his head fall back on his conglomeration of pillows and soft things he'd found around the house and added to his room on a whim. Santiago would front a pretence of indifference, but he found it rather cute. Arthur had always been a fan of soft, sweet things — just not when it came to sex.</p><p>“Come on,” the Omega whined, lower lip jutting out in a pleading pout, “don't keep me waiting anymore.”</p><p>Santiago rolled his eyes teasingly. “Alright, alright, calm down.”</p><p>Gently, so gently that it was barely even there at all, Santiago trailed his hand down the smooth, pale surface of Arthur's chest, down to his flat stomach until he reached the warmth between his legs. His touch was feather-light — teasing — and it frustrated Arthur to no end. The Alpha smirked, a quick upwards quirk of his lips, and began to toy with Arthur's clit. Bucking and writhing, the Omega near screamed at the sudden onslaught of stimulation, having gone too long without.</p><p>Slick gushed eagerly from Arthur's hole in thick globs, soaking into the sheets as it trickled slowly down the curve of his ass. Santiago was quietly awed at how his Omega could get so riled up so quickly.</p><p>“This wet already?” Santiago remarked mostly to himself, humming softly. “I didn't even have to try.”</p><p>“That's because—,” Arthur was cut off by a moan of his own as Santiago, his troublesome devil of an Alpha, had dipped the tip of one of his fingers between Arthur's folds, “ooh, Gods above…”</p><p>Santiago teased Arthur's slicked entrance, rubbing his fingers up and down soaked folds as he stroked his Omega's clit. Arthur whined and twitched, gasping desperately as he tried to access more pleasure than he was already experiencing.</p><p>“Please, San—,” he hiccupped softly, “please, San, I've been good, please put them in!”</p><p>“As you wish, Your Highness,” Santiago replied with a teasing roll of his pretty eyes.</p><p>Terribly slowly, the Portuguese Alpha slipped a single digit inside Arthur's soaking wet pussy, swirling it around and burying it as deep as it could go. It didn't seem to be enough for his Omega, however, who squeezed around it with pleading intent. Santiago, ever the gentleman (though Arthur would protest that that was his position, not Santiago's), complied and slid another finger inside, pushing them both in as far as just above the third knuckle. He scissored them, spread them apart inside his mewling lover as he crooked them in just the right way that had Arthur howling.</p><p>The English Omega rocked his hips down in a fruitless attempt to fuck himself on Santiago's fingers, thus spurring his Alpha to hold him down with one hand as he finger-fucked him with the other. Slick pooled out around the offending digits — thick and clear and soaking into the duvet beneath them. Santiago felt the swiftly arising urge to lick the substance off his fingers and then out of his lover.</p><p>Deciding to treat his Omega, he pulled the two digits out and lapping at them as he stared Arthur directly in those gorgeous eyes. As expected, the Englishman's pretty face was tinted an even brighter red than it had been previously.</p><p>Now, for the best part.</p><p>With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Santiago ducked down, large hands holding firmly onto Arthur's spread thighs, and he gave a firm lick to Arthur's pussy.</p><p>“San—!” Arthur moaned, his voice choked and hoarse.</p><p>As Santiago continued to lick the gushing slick away from Arthur's soaked cunt, Arthur thrashed and writhed above him, trying desperately to squeeze his thighs together around Santiago's head. However, his Alpha held them apart and continued to fuck Arthur open with his tongue.</p><p>Without even so much as a choked warning, Arthur came, throwing his head back against his collection of pillows. He twitched and arched his back, voice opening in a silent scream of pure, unadulterated pleasure. </p><p>When Santiago sat up again, his face was a mess of Arthur's slick and cum. The Omega likely would've been embarrassed at the mess he'd made were he not still sobbing and spasming in the hazy afterglow of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His Alpha crawled above him, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Arthur's cheek, tucking a strand of sweaty blond hair behind his Omega's ear.</p><p>Arthur steadily regained lucidity, eyes focussing again. He moaned softly and panted, smiling a sweet, dazed smile.</p><p>“Can I… um, y'know… put it in?”</p><p>Arthur nodded as eagerly as he could, still weak and pliant with the aftermath. He attempted to spread his legs again but his Alpha parted them for him, proceeding to then fumble with his trousers to get them off. He succeeded in getting them (as well as his boxers) down past his knees, which he decided was good enough for then, and he lined his rock-hard cock up with Arthur's sensitive entrance. </p><p>“Ready?” he murmured softly as he buried his nose in Arthur's sweat-dampened hair.</p><p>Arthur nodded and Santiago pushed in, inch by tantalising inch, to which Arthur gasped and wrapped his legs around Santiago's waist. Despite his eagerness to pound the Omega into next week, Santiago was surprisingly slow and gentle in his movements at first, rocking sweetly in and out of Arthur's tight, wet heat.</p><p>Eventually, however, Santiago's arousal overrode his rational line of thinking and his pace quickened, thrusts shallow and quick. Before he knew it, he was ramming into Arthur at an alarming pace, the aforementioned Omega screaming in oversensitive pleasure (and maybe a mild twinge of pain) as he clawed at the sheets. The English Omega's toes curled as Santiago fucked him into oblivion, an incoherent string of curses and exclamations of how good it all felt spilling from betwixt his swollen lips.</p><p>A pressure blossomed within Santiago's abdomen, increasing with every passing second he spent railing his pretty Omega into the mattress. His teeth scraped the vulnerable skin of Arthur's neck, digging in as he bit down enough to draw a small amount of blood. Lewd sounds of flesh on flesh echoed throughout their shared bedroom and, despite its growing lack of rhythm as Santiago rapidly approached orgasm, it was like music to his ears.</p><p>Gasping and panting, Santiago pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips as he finally came, thrusting into Arthur all the while and spilling cum into his Omega's tight pussy. He groaned, trembling from the intensity of it, and flopped down onto Arthur (who gave a soft whine of protest at being crushed by his Alpha).</p><p>Sticky with sweat, Santiago and Arthur quickly fell asleep without so much as a word to eachother. The mess they'd made could be cleaned up later.</p><p>❀♡❀♡❀♡❀</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors. Have a great day and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>